In the safety of home
by amberstone
Summary: home is the place where we felt safe and protected but what if the protection that we take for granted will start to disappear
1. info

INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY:

**INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY:**

The events that will happen in the story takes place within 2001-2007 instead of 1991-1997.

1st year - 2001

2nd year -2002

3rd year -2003

4th year -2004

5th year -2005

6th year -2006

7th year -2007

The story will happen on the Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts

I change the timeline, for convenience sake. Some of the things that I need to help this story to run smoothly are found within the 2001-2007 timeline**.**


	2. Chapter 1: secret within

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, so there is no need to sue me… Enjoy reading my fic

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, so there is no need to sue me… Enjoy reading my fic.**

**CHAPTER 1: SECRET WITHIN**

The whole castle was bathed with silvery light as a full moon rises to its zenith. There was no sound within the castle, apart from the heated argument coming from the Great Hall.

All the Professors are shouting at each other, Professor McGonagall was standing toe to toe with the Potion master, arguing. "Minerva, I can't just walk up to the Dark Lord and ask him as to what he is planning!" Snape shouted. "The Death Eaters are all in the alert for any spies in their midst."

Professor McGonagall glared at her colleague with outmost hatred before replying, "Are you being a coward and a git, Severus?" hissed the old witch. "May I remind you that are responsible for the incident that happened in the Ministry , three days ago!"

"Me?! It was your little Gryffindors who went there and created the little fiasco that the Daily Prophet is now feasting upon."

Professor McGonagall was about to answer back when the whole castle started to tremble. The magical ceiling up above the Great Hall started to change, from a starry night to a brown and black whorl. As the second wave of shaking and trembling, a cloud of dust showered down the professors.

"Albus, What was that?" Flitwick, the Charm master asked, as he brushed some dust off from his robe. "Are we under attack?"

The headmaster hesitated for a moment before he replied. "We are not under attack, Filius," the headmaster answered, as he listened intently to any sound, other that the groans of his colleagues.

Professor Sprout who slipped off from her chair after the second wave started to rise and muttered. "Merlin's beard what happened…" but the she cut off by a strong haunting melody that was coming from within the castle.

"We are not under attack…" repeated Dumbledore. "But the thing that I was dreading has come."

"What!" the professors asked in unison.

"Hogwarts' core is breaking…" announced Dumbledore, sighing.

"What is this place?" Professor Sinistra asked, as she followed the rest of her colleagues down a narrow passage that may lead to the bowels of the school. The walls of the passage were covered by moss and grime. It is clear that this passage was not used for a very long time.

Professor Sinistra couldn't believe on what she just heard from the Headmaster. Dumbledore explained that long ago, during the time of the four great founders, a fifth person joined and helped the famous four to build the magical school of Hogwarts. Since these four founders couldn't agree to each other as to who is right, the fifth member of the group decided to bridge the gap and reconciled the four fighting founders. The fifth member was responsible for the union of four different persons. Concern, love, understanding, patience, bravery, cunning and hope were the things used by the fifth member to connect the four houses and its founders. And when the four founders died, the fifth member remained in Hogwarts protecting it from the magic outside, and up until now, fulfilled the promise that until she is alive and strong, no magic can ever destroy the school and union of the four founders.

All the people in the Great Hall were astounded by this tale. No one had heard that there was a fifth founder of the school. But before any of them could voice any questions, the haunting melody that float around the school changed into a haunting wail of a woman.

"It is about time that we visit her and gave her our over due respect," announced Dumbledore, gravely. The headmaster turned and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving his still-bewildered staff behind.

After the initial shock of what they experienced and learned that night, ebbed, the baffled staff followed Dumbledore to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting for them near a portrait of a woman that was not there before. When all of them were assembled inside the office, Dumbledore mumbled something that sounded like _cieyera _and the portrait started to burn away, revealing a stone archway with crude markings.

"Lumos" a spark ignited on the tip of Dumbledore's wand. "Come, follow me." And follow they did.

And now they are descending down a circular stairway that is made up of salmon colored marble that were covered with a thousand worth of dust.

Professor Sinistra was still busy remembering the whole incident, when she suddenly collided with Professor Snape, who suddenly stopped. "Watch it." The potion master hissed.

Sinistra peered over Snape's shoulder and saw that the whole procession stopped in front of a large mahogany door. Standing guard on both side of the double door is marble statue of two women in full armor. The woman in the left have a lion resting near her feet and an eagle on her shoulder, while the other woman has a serpent entwined on her left arm and badger near her feet. The surface of the door was filled with different carved runes and right in the middle was carved symbol that look like a wheel that none of them recognized and most of all the door has no keyhole or a doorknob.

Dumbledore started to mutter something while waving his wand in a complex manner. While Dumbledore's chanting continued, the wailing started also and in the few moments the wheel on the door started to glow in soft shade of blue. When both the chanting and the wailing reached its pinnacled moment the door started to open, revealing an eerie room.

"Um… Albus…" Minerva said, tentatively. "You can stop now. The door is already open."

The headmaster shook his head and stared at his deputy. But before he could answer, the wailing stopped and was replaced by the haunting music that they once heard from the Great Hall. "Coommee iinn, wweellccoommee Hheaadmmassterrr aannd too yoou all. Pllleaaasssee cooomme iinn." The voice floated out from the room and like the breeze outside the castle grounds, it caressed each teacher and faded slowly.

Dumbledore gave out a deep sigh and replied, "As you wish mistress."

**AN: review please**


	3. Chapter 2: the old and the new

AN: I don't own Harry Potter and Ayashi no Ceres so don't sue me

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and Ayashi no Ceres so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2: The old and the new**

The room that they entered was magically preserved. Moss, grime, cobwebs, dusts and any sign of aging were nonexistent in this room. It was magically preserve as if time didn't walk with in the room.

The eerie atmosphere that they all felt before they entered the room was due to the fact that there were no candles or torches that lit the whole area. Instead it was lit up by the very occupant of the room. A young woamn was sitting on a large ottoman in the middle of the room, glowing softly, bathed in a soft white light, and singing.

When all of the teachers were already inside, the person stopped singing and immediately turned her back to them. Her attention was no longer on the visitors but was now focused on a large ornate mirror that showed (to the teachers' surprise) the school ground and its wards. The magical barriers that protect the school were shimmering and shifting (only the professors could see the invisible barriers in the real life for they also contributed their own power and magic to make it strong.) As the mirror focuses on the ward near the gates the professors witnessed that a widening crack is visible on the barrier. "Welcome Albus," the woman greeted, softly. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of need. But as you can see the school has a great need right now."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched the young woman. "The school needs a new core?" asked the Headmaster.

The young woman nodded. "Unfortunately, yes," she heaved a deep sigh and continued. "I have reached my limit, Albus and with second war coming, I can not guarantee the safety of this school any longer." She waved her hand the mirror returned to its normal state (that is now reflecting the young woman's reflection.) and faced her visitors. It was only then that they all saw what their host look like.

She has the aura of a veela but it was more refined. She was dressed in a flowing light blue dress with golden embroidery. Her auburn colored hair was decorated with small diamond pins. "Is she vela?" Professor Sprout whispered to Professor McGonagall. But it was Severus who answered the question. "No, she is a tennyo"

The young woman laughed softly when she heard the Potion master's answer. "You know your magical beings, Severus." She smiled at the surprised Potion master. "But you are half correct. I'm part tennyo and a part Valkyrie, and my name is Hrista."

Snape smirked as Hrista introduced herself to the rest of the teaching staff. "Now, I understand as to why there are two armor clad women and a wheel outside. They were representing your ancestry."

Hrista raised her eyebrows. "It's not just for a decorative or any representation purposes Professor that I placed them there but it also serves as wards outside. Uninvited guests will be punished severely by those two."

Dumbledore coughed slightly to catch the core's attention. "Hrista, what is it that you want to tell us?" Dumbledore asked, who by every second is dreading the inevitable situation of the school. "But before that please tell the rest of my staff of what you really are in this school to avoid further interruptions."

Hrista nodded and started her tale.

_Creating a magical school was not an easy task especially if each one of the four founders have different idea as to what kind of student were they to teach. The noble dream became a source of chaos. During that time, I was invited by Salazar to join the school teaching staff. Unfortunately, instead of becoming a teacher I became the peacemaker between the four head of house. Every day they are at each others throat. No one is sane enough to get on the way. The other three founders tolerated my presence and interference due to the fact that I can easily blast this infuriating school to kingdom come with them in it when I'm pushed beyond anger with their petty squabbles and the fact that I'm Salazar's fiancé. _

The Core stops her narration as she conjured ottomans and refreshments for her guest to rest and feast upon. Upon hearing the Core's relation to one of the founders, Professor McGonagall who was drinking a goblet full of mead spat the liquor accidentally and asked. "Fiancée?" she asked in surprised as she wiped her chin. Then you are a Slytherin?"

"Yes, I was Salazar's fiancée. How do you expect him to have an Heir? After all he did threaten the school that a time will come when his heir will finish what he started," she said airily. "True I was his fiancée but I never became his wife. And during the first sorting, I definitely put my foot down. I will not let them manipulate me to whose side I'm going to support. Although betrothed to him, I never approve of his ideals of pure -blood and such. I was never sorted, that is why it is easy for me to put them on line if they start to have another bout of fight. I owed them no allegiance when it comes to school matters!"

_It took a great deal of patience and a large amount of power to keep those four in line. But in the end Salazar packed his things and went away. I stayed with the school and continued teaching. Did I hope for him to come back, yes I did. But he never came back. It was then that the three remaining founders: Cedric, Rowena and Helga, decided that since Salazar has turned his back from the school, then I as his fiancée must set as the new head of the Slytherin House. Many years have passed but no news has reached Hogwarts as to where my infernal fiancé went. As time dictate, Cedric, Rowena and later Helga died. I couldn't die since both of my parents are Immortal, so what was I to do. Teaching for over fifty years is enough. And I couldn't leave Hogwarts, I was bound by a promise that I made to my fiancé and my colleagues to protect the school. I could give up my immortal life and joined my parents but…through a twist fate one of my promising student made a prediction that will change Hogwarts and my life forever. She predicted that what my infernal fiancé threatened do will come to fulfillment but the boy who will be his heir will not be of his flesh and blood but a relative. And with that boy, a great suffering, death and chaos will come to both magical and non-magical world, and the only place that is safe against his wrath, is the school itself._

_Upon hearing this news, Cedric, Rowena, Helga and even Salazar appeared to me and reminded me of what I promised long ago. They told me that since Hogwarts was build by using the oldest forms of magic then it is also come to pass that the only one who can withstand the darkest of magic is one of the oldest magical being that lived in this world. And unfortunately my lineage came from two kinds of the oldest magical beings that roamed the earth. Bound by this duty I hid myself in this room for thousand of years, creating and strengthening the bonds within the school and the charms, spells and magic outside the school grounds. Turmoil never entered with this ground for I have kept in my fold. As a Tennyo, I inherited the power of empathy and as a Valkyrie I inherited the power of strength, and the power of giving life and death. With these powers I sustained the life force of this school to stay united under one banner. I am the life force, if I withdraw my power of life then this whole school will vanish and if I withdraw my power of empathy then every student will suffer the collective emotion of dread, fear, happiness, sadness, malice, hate that the school collected from the occupants of this castle for a long time. _

"What do you mean by withdraw the power of life, can you do that?" asked the bewildered Flitwick.

_In order to sustain the life of this school it needs a heart, a heart of a magical being. Since I could no longer stand the pain that I felt when Salazar abandoned me and the fact that after many years of silence he came back from the dead just to remind me of my promise, was enough to make me gave my heart and placed in the very deepest place of the school to keep my promise and to free me from the wretchedness that I felt. In order to protect the life force of the school, I remind a virtual prisoner; I imprisoned myself within this room to continue my duty as the last living mistress of the school. I remain as what I looked a thousand years ago since time cannot enter through that door._

_The Heir of Slytherin was not aware of the of my presence but his malice during his time he spend within these walls has weakened me, and then my condition turned for the worse when the students and teachers were fighting with each other. The First war has weakened me because I gave it my all just to protect the school and its inhabitants from the greed, malice, hate and evil outside the wards. It sapped me out of my powers and I'm drastically weakening. The school needs a new Core, she must be found before I gave of my last breath as the incumbent Core, She must be found……_

All of the people present inside the room were speechless. Never in all there life could they accept that that the school that they always considered as the safest place against Lord Voldemort is in danger of losing its greatest protection. "But how will we find the next Core?" squeaked Filius, the Charm master. "We don't know any Tennyo or a Valkyrie ?"

"Who would be insane enough to waste her life and live within the bowels of this school for the rest of her life?" Professor Victor put in.

"And even if we find the next core, we don't have time to train her on how to use her powers to protect this school and help us in the battle against the Dark Lord" interjected Severus. "Some Tennyo live in hiding for fear of being persecuted by both our world and the muggles and its bloody impossible for us a Valkyrie, they only appear in the battlefield in Scandinavia and in case you haven't notice we are in the middle of Scotland for Merlin's sake." Severus can't understand as to why he is acting this way.

As if reading his thoughts, Hrista look at him and replied. "It is not you, but me. I told you I'm weakening. What you are feeling now is the feeling of hopelessness experienced by the other inhabitants of the castle long ago. It is affecting you and the others."

Dumbledore raised his wand and the feeling of hopelessness disappeared. "Mistress, I'm sorry if we--I neglected you."

"We can't help if we sometimes forget things, Albus." It was the only reply that Hrista could manage to say before she convulsed in pain.

"Severus, quickly." Dumbledore ordered quickly as he helped Hrista lay down on the nearest ottoman. Severus pulled a small vial from inside his robe and quickly gave it to Dumbledore who immediately gave it to the gasping woman. "Thank you." Hrista wave her hand and the mirror started to shimmer. A portrait of a young woman appeared on the mirror's glass surface. She looked like Hrista but instead of having a cloud of auburn hair, the young girl on the mirror has a raven black hair. "She will be the new Core…find her please. She is in East. She is living in the Izu Peninsula in Japan…Find her please…"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "We will find her mistress."

Hrista smiled wanly, "Good. I know it is a terrible fate for us to force a girl to throw away here life and live here but we need here Albus, we might even help here with here own problem. Here," she handed a scroll to Dumbledore. "This may explain as to why I chose her to take my place. Go…find her and let me rest." With that she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

"Albus is it really true that Hogwarts is in danger?" asked Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout simultaneously as they watched the Headmaster wave his hand to close the Core's chamber. "What will we do with that girl she is asking us to find?"

"It is true, Minerva, I have already felt the decline in her powers long before she called us," answered Albus. "There is no question as to what we have to do with the girl. We must find her before it is too late."

Unknown to the three older professors, Severus Snape was not thrilled with the plan. He can't accept the idea that all of his colleagues are willing enough to strip one person's liberty to defeat the Dark Lord_. Are you going to bind her with an a promise or an oath, Albus? Like you did to me?_

"Severus--…" called Dumbledore.

"What is it sir." Snape asked as he snapped back in attention.

"I want to talk to you when we arrive at my office."

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 3: fear and fight

CHAPTER 3: FEAR AND FIGHT

**CHAPTER 3: FEAR AND FIGHT**

Ten nights have passed since Severus learned about the secret within the castle. Helping the headmaster and the other professors to strengthen the now fragile barriers that surround the school was not the problem; the problem would be keeping the secret of the school deep within his head away from prying minds, such us the Dark Lord.

True that he is a good Occlumens but it is rather hard to keep his mind to set still if both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are breathing down his neck every single night of the week. Not to mention that almost all of his fellow Death Eaters and the Order don't trust him.

And to add to his pile of problems, the Headmaster had asked him to go to Japan and escort the new core to her new home. "Damn it," cursed Severus as he walked down the castle step, "Why can't he send Torrington down there." Up until now he hasn't come to term with the idea that the headmaster, will take a persons life and shut her in the bowels of the castle just to keep the magic that strengthen the barriers around the school. "I have better things to do than to fetch that child." He muttered again as he trotted down towards the school's gate. The once black velvety sky is now streaked with lights as the night gave why to the dawn.

When he reached the gate, he pulled a vial from inside his robe and swallowed the somewhat putrid-looking potion, "arrhhgg," he said grimacing while returning the empty vial inside his robe, "I should have added honey to this horrid concoction."

A soft tingling sensation started from the tip of his toes and it slowly rises until it reaches his scalp leaving a cool feeling to his body. His once greasy black hair is now a light brown and cut just above the nape of his neck and his once hooked nose changed into a rather straight Greek nose. The potion purpose is to change Snape's appearance and cover his magic during his mission so that both Ministry and Death Eaters can't detect any traces that might lead to them to where the new core is residing. "Let's get on with this insanity." He muttered a spell and 'popped' out of sight.

**Somewhere in the Shikinejima Island, Japan**

Running footsteps were heard outside the grounds of the Fujiwara mansion. Screams from both parties reverberated through the night. The mansion was under attack by a group of dark wizards and witches and other tennyos.

Acrid smells pervaded throughout the house as the eldest son of the Fujiwara clan fired a shot to a charging muggle, to protect his wife who was busy hurtling fire balls to the charging wizards. "Damn it, they are using muggles!" his wife shouted at the top of her lungs after the man that his husband shoot crumbled near her feet. "How is Azami doing outside--.Did?" But her sentenced was cut off by a loud blast outside that forced the glass windows to break, followed by a crashing sound as the youngest member of the Fujiwara siblings; dive in through the shattered windows from the turmoil outside. "You called, Columbella?" asked the black-haired girl grimly as she stood up. "Don't worry, the children are safe they are with Sasuke and Ayumi is putting the muggles to sleep with her singing while erecting a barrier around the island and now," she said through clenched teeth. "Let's finish these pests off." She inhaled and summoned her powers to surface. She raised her left arm forward and concentrated her power on her palm, a bluish ball of energy started to appear at the palm of her outreached hand, pulsing to life. When the ball grew twice its original size, Azami immediately hurled the energy ball to the remaining wizards that her sister-in-law missed a while ago. The energy ball exploded forcing the ceiling of the front hall to crash down on the intended targets.

"Azami, are you all right?" her sister-in-law called out.

"Yeah…" Azami coughed as she wiped of some dust off her hair. "Brother, transform already, Yuuhi and Hiro need your help outside!"

Her brother nodded and in one flash, he transformed into a Tennin, complete with wings. "I'm on it."

But Kaido stopped in mid-flight when both his wife and sister screamed in unison. Azami screamed in pain, while his wife in alarmed. "Azami!" screamed Columbella, running towards her sister-in-law. "What's wrong with you?" Azami was already lying on the floor, shouting and thrashing in pain. Columbella was frantically sending fire balls to a charging wizard that manages to deflect her every aim, while trying to clutch Azami's flaying hands. It was only after, she give the wizard a flying kiss of death did she noticed the bruises and wounds on Azami's arms and face. "_Tennyo can heal their wounds fast but why is she bleeding fast and not healing?!" she asked herself. She turned here head, anxiously scanning the room for her husband_. "KAIDO!" she screamed again. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I CAN'T" her husband replied, who was busy fighting with another Tennin. "I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"But I can" a voiced answered. Columbella whirled her head around, a fire ball ready at her hand. "And who the heck are you?" she hissed suspiciously to the new comer.

Severus groaned inwardly as he Apparated and landed ungracefully on hard ground. When he managed to stand straight without losing his balance, he hurriedly surveys his self to make sure that all his body parts were still intact. This kind of travel is made with the use of a portkey and not by apparating_. I swear Dumbledore I'll hex you 'til the next millennia if I get through this, _he muttered angrily. He hurriedly pulled his wand from inside his robes and waited for a moment for any jinx, curse or hex to come out of no where but none came. He was about to relax a bit when he heard a loud bang near by. Severus ran towards the origin of the sound but stopped short when he saw the chaos that greeted him. The mansion of the Fujiwara was burning; bodies were strewn on the lawn, and dressed in wizard robes, feathery robes and muggle clothes. Snape could see three men and a woman fighting with the remaining wizards and witches. "Am I to late to save her," He asked himself as he scanned the whole scene when another blast erupted near east side of the mansion. "Merlin's beard! What was that?" he was about to utter another curse when he noticed a young girl with long black hair that look exactly like the girl the mirror showed three nights ago, dive in through the newly shattered window. "Merlin, why me?" Snape asked himself angrily as he followed the girl inside the burning mansion.

The whole ground floor of the east side of the mansion is in ruins. The remnants of the front hall is about to collapse. And right in the middle of the room was four people. The young girl that Severus followed was lying on her back, writhing in pain, while another woman was hurling fireballs at the remaining wizards, and lastly Snape saw two Tennin fighting at each other.

Severus returned his attention to the two women and was ready to help them but stopped short when he saw that the advancing wizard stopped and collapsed. "What the--," the only thing that the woman did was send a flying kiss to her opponents and after a few second the man died.

The potion master was about to rack his brain for any explanation to help him understand the bizarre situation he just witnessed when the younger girl let out another blood-curdling scream. He snapped out into attention and ran and slide at the same time trying to dodge whizzing energy balls coming from the two fighting tennins, towards the two women.

The first thing that came to Severus mind as to why the young girl is writhing in pain was the Cruciatus Curse, one of the three unforgivable curses that the Dark Lord favors. He offered his help to the older woman as he skidded to a halt near them. Severus only smirked when he saw that the woman was ready to blast him to smithereens if he threatens the younger girl's life. "I am an ally." He can't use any counter spells because it may jeopardize his mission but he needs to calm the young girl before her power will affect the other residents of the island. He almost dropped a vial filled with Calming Potion when his hands to shake uncontrollably as he felt an unbidden wave of fear. He tried to fight back the coldness that started to take a hold of him as the young girl's grasped his hand when he let her drink the potion. His breathing was getting erratic and he was seeing the things that he wanted to forget that brought him pain and fear when he was still a child.

"_SEV," he heard his mother voice. "Hurry run and hide, your father is coming. GOO!" and was followed by, "YOU THINK THAT I WILL BELIEVE YOU THAT FREAK IS MY SON!" a man shouted, his voice was slurred due to 2 bottles of whiskey that he finished from the pub next door. The shouting was followed by a long wail from his mother as his drunken father beat the life out of her._

"NOOO!" Severus heard himself scream. "It can't be." he said as he gulps for air. "No, it was a long time ago." He knew that he his father can't hurt him and his mother anymore. His mother died a long time ago and the git of a father has drunk himself to death long before he, Severus Snape entered his third year in Hogwarts. This continued until he felt a pair of hands, shaking him as if he was mere rag –doll. "Snap out if it." The voice shouted at him. He snapped out of his trance and looked around him; the cold atmosphere that nearly chokes him to death was gone. The room was quiet. "What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"The fight is over. We manage to defeat the remaining wizards, witches and the other tennyos," a young man answered. "But the real question is who are you?"

Severus was about to answer darkly, embarrassed that he was not able to control himself a while ago when an elderly man replied for him. "He is one of our allies. He is here to escort Azami to another safe place."

"What?" the woman who Severus recognized as the one who did the 'kiss of death', asked loudly.

"My daughter needs to go to school where she will be trained to control her power?" the elderly man answered back, rather mournfully. "She is not safe here."

"Dad, what do you mean," Kaido asked, angrily. "She is safe with us!"

"But how about the people that surrounds us?" their father countered. "We almost lost Ayumi an hour ago when she put up a shield to trap the mounting power of Azami to stay with in the mansion's grounds. The people outside the ward cannot take the full impact of her power."

"Dad, Azami is not to be held responsible for what happened tonight." A young woman slipped in through the broken window. "We all know that Azami can control her power even if it reaches to its full height. She was manipulated by another tennin, I was busy putting a charm to the muggles to make them sleep that I was too late in nullify that pest's power before he manipulated Azami's power."

"Ayumi are you all right?" her husband asked.

"Of course I'm all right, husband" answered his wife wanly. "But Azami is not."

True, the youngest sibling of the Fujiwara family was not okay. Although the power that manipulated her was already destroyed, the result of it was not. Bruises that sported the different shade of purple, green, and yellow were all over her body. Deep cuts were also visible on her face and legs. Her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow and was accompanied by a moan every few seconds.

When Hiro checked Azami's pulse, he immediately turned white. "Kaido, is that the same-," he asked his older brother.

"I am afraid it is." Kaido replied through clenched teeth, "Damn why can't she have some peace."

"I should have killed that bloody--," cursed Yuuhi the third eldest siblings.

"But why did she immediately calm down after Ayumi nullify the tennin responsible for this." Kin qarried, he is the youngest among the four male sons of the Fujiwara family. "Who calmed her down? As far as I know you can't easily nullify that guy's power."

"I gave her a potion." Severus announced hoarsely as he tried to stand up. "It was a Calming Potion." He was about to ask another question when Kaido held a knife at his face. "You know what, you may have save my sister, my father may have answered to why are you here but you never really answered the question that I asked," Kaido transformed to his human form but he still held the knife that he was holding close to Snape's neck. "Who are you?

At that same moment Severus draw out his wand, ready to defend him if necessary. Orders or no orders he will teach this boy a lesson…a very painful lesson…no one not even one insult him went home unscathed, not even the Maureders. Severus will die first before he would let a arrogant pup start to insult him. They were about to go at each others throat Azami started to scream again.

"Enough! Kin, hurry…" There father hurriedly picked the screaming Azami while the youngest of his son transformed again into a tennin. A celestial wheel suddenly appeared; the rest of the Fujiwara stepped into the glowing circle. "Are you coming or not?" Yuuhi asked the Professor, "Well what are you waiting for? Sister what are you doing…this is not the time for you to dawdle!"

"I was not dawdling!" she snapped. "I found this in the rubble." She placed it on the outreached hand of her husband. "No wonder she could not control her power, it was broken." Laying on the Kaido's palm is a necklace with a circular pendant. The pendant was cracked in the middle, breaking the specimen within the amber. "I think Sasuke can fix this." His wife only nodded in agreement.

"Sir are you coming or not?" Kin asked.

Severus joined the family in the circle, clearly confused as to where they are going. "Yuuhi did you already charmed the place?" Mr. Fujiwara asked.

"Yes dad," replied his. "This place well look as if nothing happened to night and I already send the bodies to their ships out in the bay. The muggle will not remember any of the event that happen here."

"Well then," Kaido added. "Kin take us home."

**AN: So what do you think of this chapter? Review please**


End file.
